


Enslaved

by Hawkflight



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Food Kink, Handcuffs, Loss of Virginity, Naked Female Clothed Male, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Starvation, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berenson was never your average teenager. For one, she's an animorph. Seconds says she's a war princess. And Thirds say she's getting herself in more trouble than normal. Fourth's saying it's about to get much worse. Fifth would be the really big problem, especially when it's made clear that Rachel's having family trouble with more then one cousin. Sixth? She can't go on any missions for a week and the animorphs schedule is filled to the brim. So the question is, What's going to happen to her in that time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally posted on: 3/26/11

My Name's Rachel.

I can't tell you my last name for obvious reasons. Even if the Yeerks did know it-so it wasn't an issue, I wouldn't be able to say it at this particular moment because, well, I kinda screwed up on that last mission. And oh is great leader, Jakey not happy. Nope, you think he would be since I did cause the most damage to the Yeerks stock of weapons supplies. Hell yes that's right, we got a lock on their 'armory' and hit it, hard. But that isn't important apparently.

So here's what went down a couple hours ago in some 'abandoned' building.

I was tearing up the place, right? Well there's all these dracon beams in a box at the far end of the room. For some reason human controllers are gathering around it taking them dracons out and-the reason-shooting us with them. At least trying too. Damn did they have lousy aim. Fortunately I know how to aim even in grizzly bear morph and threw this chair at a controller. What can I say? It hit his hand, making it turn to that box with bunch of lasers and he squeezed to late. Trigger-happy? Not by a long-shot. The box blew up. It was just Jake and me who were still leaving when that happened. The point is, those controllers? They blew up too. Which means innocent humans died because of such a small action.

Yeah, short version I know, but Jake isn't making this concentrating to tell stories exactly easy

"Rachel," he hissed at me. I turned my head to look at him recognizing the flash of anger in his eyes. "I can't allow more innocent people to die because of these things."

Did I fail to mention that something scarily-similar happened only a couple days ago? No? Well now I did.

I looked at him slightly annoyed. "It was an accident Jake."

"But your the only one that's making them."

I frowned. "Everyone in the group has made mistakes Jake-"

He interrupted me quickly. "I know. But this... you've accidentally killed twenty innocent humans now Rachel. It's too much, and..." his face fell slightly here and I realized something serious was coming. Something I wouldn't like. "I just need you to stay out of combat for a bit." he began talking quickly when he saw I had this totally shocked look on my face. "Just so you can relax from it all for a bit so nothing else will happen."

"How long?" I interupt.

He looked at me, not the least bit happy. With me or himself I wasn't sure. "A week."

I swallowed down the acid rising in my throat. "That's seven days."

"Think of it as holiday for doing good in the war so far."

Doing good? Aren't we ironic. "Jake, I already told my mom I was staying at Cassie's during summer break so she wouldn't have to worry about me. She has tickets to take Jordan and Sarah to Disney World. I can't ruin that." I knew it was a lame excuse. One can hope right?

"She leaves in less than ten minutes, Rachel. Besides if something happens here you'll be fine." I was opening my mouth to try and protest his next words but he was quicker, "We're still going to be using the barn and I don't want you hearing about some mission and then trying to follow us. You need to stay here Rachel. We can all come over sometimes to drop by and such, especially Cassie. She keeps worrying about you." My mouth that was hanging open-trying to decide when to but in-closed slowly at the mention of Cassie. Jake looked relieved that I was finally truly listening. "Just one week for Cassie, so she knows your doing good. Okay Rachel?"

"Mmm." he had me now. I hated him for putting me out of the game for awhile, but if Cassie was worried about me and whatever was causing me to snap so the accidents kept occurring... "Yeah." then I could, for a week.

Jake looked extremely relieved like some weight had been taken off his shoulders. "Thanks Rachel. I'll get everyone over tomorrow "

"You should get going then." I said "You have to meet at the barn tonight don't you?"

"Yeah." he said, getting up from the chair in front of my desk. He opened the door and went down the stairs so he could 'go home' with the rest of his family.

I got up from my bed and quickly followed him down the steps to the living room. As my foot touched the floor I could see my mother pulling from the driveway and waved Jake off as he climbed into his family's minivan. I quickly went over and shut the door, locking it securely before wandering into the kitchen. My footsteps seemed to echo in the house. It was odd, my mom and sisters being down in Florida by tomorrow. The fact that the house was full a second ago. A whole week of my summer an unknown. To much happening at once. I was so intent on my thoughts that I hadn't noticed anyone else in the kitchen until I looked up.

"Holy shit!" I exploded in complete surprise. Lucky my mom wasn't there, wouldn't have liked that profanity. I did a quick step-back-then-edge-to-side move. "You practically gave me a heart attack."

Tom looked back at me impassively. "Sorry. Jake mentioned something about the stack of junk in your garage. Was going to see if I could scrape anything up you don't need for a Sharing competition for some kids."

"Sharing competition?" I asked, not remembering having heard about this. Probably something Jake was withholding now that I was on the bench.

"Yeah, they build something out of junk like a toy robot. It's for the orphanage kids."

"Oh." For all the bad the Sharing caused it did try it's best to seem good and helpful to those that didn't know it's true intentions. Of course Tom knew the truth, considering he was a controller. Also known as having a yeerk in your brain.

"Mind helping me, Cousin?"

I got snapped out of my thoughts again. "Sure." Don't have anything else to do, I added silently with a little mental scowling smiley on the side. "What exactly do you need?" I asked moving for the door that would lead to the laundry room which connected with the garage. I paused turning toward him, which made the few steps he had taken to follow me stop. "There'd actually be more in the basement." I said leading the way to that door instead. "You didn't answer my question, Tom." I said, hand on the door knob and turning to open it outward. The stairs leading down slowly came into view but I lost track of them when the kitchen light couldn't penetrate the darkness anymore.

"I will if you promise to help me get what I want."

I sighed, seems I would be playing other games. "I'll help you anyway I can, for the children's sake. I could even go to the competition." I said. Hoping to feed the yeerks ego of thinking I was interested I added, "It's nice that the Sharing cares for them. I'd like to see how it works a bit." I even added a smile, and heck, why not do some snooping of my own? Jake hadn't said I couldn't make my own missions.

"It's in five days. We could do all the preparations at your house."

Oh yeah, the yeerk was loving this. Perhaps he'd even like it more when I happened to find a secret entrance to the yeerk pool and caused some havoc as a distraction for Jake and the others. Although they'd probably get mad about that and Jake might give me a longer ban, fearing for my mental health or something. "Sounds good." I said. I had something to do now.

"Thanks." he said reaching a hand out to turn on the light. "Before that though I need help with something only you can help me with, if that's alright."

My head was beginning to nod, the usual questions about to surface when I felt his hand on my back. My first foot was in midair as that hand pushed me forward and I toppled down the stairs. My world went spinning. One second light, then darkness, then light again. Tom must have hit the switch. I was falling down the stairs and quickly covered my head with my arms so they took the impact of hitting the upcoming step. I stopped doing heads over heels then and rolled at an angle to the bottom. My chin touched the floor and pain exploded through my jaw. I could hear feet on the steps coming down and rolled on my side to see Tom descending.

"You okay Rachel?" he asked leaning over me.

I blinked slowly, pain still coursing through me from the fall. His question slowly registered in my mind, but wait. Hadn't he just shoved me? Or was it an accidental bump?

"Rachel? I'm going to help you to the couch okay?"

Couch? Wasn't that upstairs? "uh" I thought over it a bit as I tried to speak. Oh yeah we had one in the basement. I felt Tom's hands wrap around me then lift me up... "No! Don't move me! Fuck" I kinda-yelled the words as pain filtered through me again and again before I was set on the couch. "Jesus, what is that floor made of?" I gasped as soon as I wasn't being towed around.

"You okay?" Tom asked. One hand above me pressed on the wall behind the couch. When I didn't respond right away-and I mean like a second after-he spoke again. "Do you feel like something's broken?"

"No." I managed to get that word in after his second question. At least, I didn't think anything was broken.

Tom looked down at me concerned. "Do you know what happened on the stairs?"

Right, the stairs, I fell down. I... "Tripped?" I stated it as a question not completely sure, pain was still going through my body. Although it was getting better and to the point where I could handle it. I was having some trouble thinking clearly.

"I'm sorry Rachel I should have caught you."

"It's okay," I tried to raise my head up, "I'm just," the world started spinning again and I fell back to the couch. "dizzy. Oh my head." I raised my hand to put it on my forehead and saw blood dripping from it. "Tom." I said, my voice low. I felt as if I talked too loud I would get dizzy again. Tom saw my hand and picked up a nearby cloth, pressing it to the cut. I narrowed my eyes against the overhead light. It was so bright that it was giving me a headache. "Could you turn off the light please? My head just.." Before I could finish my sentence the light was off and I could feel Tom pressing lightly at the second ago abandoned cloth. "Thanks."

"I should call your mo-"

"No." I said quickly. "I... I just don't want her to worry. It's just a little fall. I'll feel better in the morning." I could barely make him out in the darkness. The only light was on the far side of the room from a small window at the top letting the moon's soft glow in. I was kinda mesmerized with the way it filtered over an old cassette collection, making shadow after shadow with thin strips of ghostly white. When I realized Tom hadn't spoken for awhile, that the pressure on my hand was gone, I called quietly, "Tom?" I could hear something rustling to the ground and turned my head, trying to find him. "Tom?" I repeated.

"Right here." I felt added weight on the couch and turned to his voice, away from the rest of the room. Pressure squeezed at my sides and I couldn't say or do anything else except groan in pain. A hand touched the side of my face gently. "Everything'll be okay in the morning." he said, brushing hair out of my face. I opened my mouth to say something-god knows what-when my sides were squeezed again by what I was now thinking must be his legs. I groaned again. As my mouth opened I felt my lips brush flesh, then that flesh was going into my mouth.

A whimpering sound echoed in the room and it took me a moment to realize it was me. The hand on my face drew to the back of my head keeping my hair back and pushing me forward so I could taste the salt on the skin. It hit the back of my throat and I tried to force it back up, choking. I felt it move back and tried to speak, my tongue shifting. I heard Tom moan in pleasure above me. I tried to move my hands so I could force him away, stop what he was doing to me, but they were trapped beneath his legs. It hit the back of my throat again somewhat hard. I choked, trying to force his flesh out of my mouth once again only to be unsuccessful.

This can't be happening, I thought. It's just a horrible dream. I tried to convince myself as he pushed at my head again, trying to get more of himself in to my mouth. Another whimper sounded in the air. It sounded odd next to Tom's sounds of pleasure as he continued to violate me. I couldn't believe it was from me. I've fought in so many battles before and I have never _ever_ whimpered, the least I've done is screamed when something really hurt, but nothing like this. I felt the tip tickling lightly down the back of my throat and did it again.

"Yes. Move your tongue again cousin."

I felt tears brim to my eyes when I heard him speak. But this wasn't Tom, it was the Yeerk. I felt sickened and tried to bring my teeth down. He drew back from me a bit then dove back in, hitting the back of my mouth. I tried to scream, causing my tongue to flick wildly brushing against his skin so I could taste salt again and again. "Just like that."

The tears in my eyes finally let loose as he practically grinded against me while speaking. The salty tears ran down my face some going over his skin as well. "No need to cry just keep moving your tongue, Rachel." I choked and whimpered at the same time feeling at a loss. If I morphed the Yeerks would know that not all the bandits were Andalites. I have to do this to save the earth, I convinced myself. After another pathetic whimper made its way from my vocal chamber I started moving my tongue. Running it up and down his length. Tom's pleasure filled sounds flooded my ears and I felt disgust at the Yeerk inside him doing this to me, and myself for giving in. His hand tightened at the back of my head, desperate to get me closer. Choking as the tip of him hit the back of my throat I moved my tongue out of my own mouth to get more of his length.

I'd never be able to forget the way his skin tasted, and then his seed spilling into my mouth. I started choking and he withdrew himself. Something else was shoved in my face. I leaned over the rim of the bucket and retched. I would never get rid of that taste either. "Not bad Rachel." At the sound of his voice I retched again. Soon even my stomach was empty of any prior contents.

I found myself shaking. The bucket was placed to the side and Tom wrapped his arms around me. "That's the best I've ever had." I whimpered pathetically, the only response I could muster. My body still shaking as I wondered if he had forced others as well. Except I got the oddest impression that it was only me he had to force. His hand patted my back and I shivered involuntarily. "See you in the morning, cousin." One hand wasn't on me anymore and I hardly had the time to panic as my head got hit hard and everything went darker. I had the vague sense that I was being lifted and carried across and up the room. From there up the flight of stairs to my own bed where I was tucked in almost lovingly. I tried to look around and caught Tom pulling my curtains closed. He turned towards me and smiled when he saw I was still clinging to consciousness. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He started to pass by me then stopped. "If your good at something simple like that I can't wait to see what you'll be like for everything else." The door clicked shut behind him as my mind sunk into dark thick foggy waters.


	2. Chapter 2

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted my sleep. Lovely sleep, actually. Getting knocked out did wonders, just, ow, ow.

My fucking head.

"Tom, where is she?" I blinked at Jake's voice, surprised. Then remembered him saying they'd all come over tomorrow. Which was now today. Hell. How was I going to explain everything that happened last night to Jake and the others like this? My mind completely felt muddled. Just a mess. Being pushed... he actually pushed me! That little...

"Right upstairs. Just follow me."

Follow? No. No!

Yet feet were coming up the stairs, that bastard... what was he playing at? He wouldn't be able to get away like this. He had something up his sleeve. Shit! I couldn't counter whatever he was planning without knowing it. Yeah, I know what your thinking, Rachel can actually think out a situation before diving in? What the... did you people not believe in me? I guess that made sense. It was-The door opened and in response I opened my eyes, to darkness. What? Then I could feel the cloth mostly on my forehead, casted down in my eyes like, like... holy hell.

"Rachel?" Cassie's voice. She must be more worried about me more than ever now.

I was so close to moving my lips, except they felt numb like I couldn't feel them. I felt so disconnected from myself. Even after last night I should be fine. Tom must have forced me to have something to make me feel like this. Fucking hell! He was planning to much shit.

"Rachel?" Her voice was growing more worried.

"She took quite a fall." Really, did I Tom? Did I? Cause I sure as- "She went toppling down the steps too fast for me to catch her." You just stood there! "I got down as fast as I could." No you... oh wait, you did. "I helped her to the couch after that and..." Then what Tom? Out of brilliant ideas aren't you? Once this shit wears off you'll be found out! "She had this cut on her head so I cleaned it up." He rehearsed. That was- "After that she just kinda started to drift, you know? I gave her something 'cause she said her head was hurting then got her up to her room." You Bastard!

"So she's sleeping?" Every time it was Cassie who spoke, but she seemed to be feeling better about the situation.

Unlike me.

"Yeah, must be." Must be! You... if I could move I'd strangle you! Wait... could I move? My eyes had opened hadn't they? I went to move my hand, numb. Bastard! Cousin fucking bastard!

"She'll be okay though?" Finally Jake was saying something again.

"I can look after her, I have to organize for the competition anyways." So the competition hadn't been a lie... fuck.

"Yeah." Wait... was that? No. It was Marco. Jeeze, I was Xena! War princess! I should be able to move! I struggled against my mind, trying to morph, but it was just to messed up to concentrate very long or so hard on something like that. Now anger on the other hand... not so hard. "So she just... tripped?"

His tone of voice caught my attention at the last word. Marco didn't look it, but he was a thinker. Come on, you can see this is wrong!

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. She could of stepped on something but I never found it. Could be under that couch downstairs."

No! Lies! Marco don't fall for it!

"She should be good soon though right?" Damn it! He fell for it!

"We have to go." I heard Jake say, obviously not wanting to. There was so much stuff more important than me 'tripping' afterall. Like yeerks. Like the one in Tom's head... I could feel myself sober. I had been in such a cloud of, well, piss basically. To realize it wasn't Tom. The yeerk controlled him. Made him do whatever it wanted. Had this happened before? Did the yeerk get a kick out of struggling girls? Cause I'll kick him in his penis. Of course, hurt Tom too. I hated this.

I hadn't even realized they had all left, except Cassie. She was still in the room. Even Tom was with my cousin and his best friend downstairs.

"Rachel, can you hear me? When you get better or if something else happens call me. Okay?" I felt her hand go through my hair before the soft click sounded in the room. Gone. The door was closed downstairs. All gone. My cavalry.

Sounds echoed back up the stairs and I froze. Really? This soon? And I was still numb. What the hell was in my system? Date rape drug? Must be. I waited, minutes passed. Half an hour at least. Tom must have gone into another room and just sat there doing something. Maybe organizing for his competition. I sure wasn't going to that anymore. My lids felt heavy. I needed to move.

I can't.

Time passed slowly, I could feel the numbness wearing off slightly, that's when I heard him again. Moving. Down the hall... he stopped. No, leave me alone. The door opened. The cloth was removed from my eyes so I could see him hovering there. "You're awake." Just state the obvious you dumb ass. "For how long?" He must have seen the flash of anger in my eyes. He laughed. "Quite awhile then. That's okay." His finger touched my cheek, started to trace the curve. "Just fine." It reached the other cheek and he stopped. "Why don't we let you have some fun?" His fingers tapped lightly at my cheek then slipped away to pull the covers down. I managed to glance down at myself.

He went though my closet. No other way he would have found the silk and lace. No fucking way. I remembered buying this. Thinking my relationship with Tobias was going so well... that I'd eventually be with him. When the war was over. A little surprise I guess. Ruined. Water filled my eyes, betraying me.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Tom was looking at my face again. He leaned down, lips on my ear. "It looks nice on you." I felt a scream bubbling up inside of me and tried to let it out, my lips barely moved, the smallest of growls coming through. He moved his face away. "I'm trying to be nice to you." I'm sure, yeerk.

My head turned rather swiftly when he moved on top of me. His hands were all over my upper body, caressing the skin like he actually cared. His fingers were soon tracing the bra to the back, where the clasp was. Swiftly undoing it and moving the white strings down my arms slowly. He was enjoying this. I let out something like a hiss and a hand covered my mouth. "Quite Rachel." he said throwing my bra in the direction of the closet. I felt pathetic. It was happening again. I couldn't move, but I could feel him. His touch... I gritted my teeth in anger. His hands were grasping my breasts. They shouldn't be. This should all be a crazy nightmare. Skin and nail moving over them almost gently before clasping tight and I felt the need to squirm. At least I couldn't move. He wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing any reaction from me.

He let go a second later. Just the nails were hovering over my skin, barely touching. A small sound floated in the air between us. Me. No. Not again. It hovered over my nipples then, before squeezing, the nail pressed to it painfully. Whimpering, the need to move. I needed to move. So I could push him off. Far away from me. So this couldn't happen again. The phone could only be a few feet away and I couldn't call her, Cassie. To tell her something was wrong, that I needed help, desperately. Hell. He was twisting it now and I was whimpering again. This was insane. He's torturing me.

He was letting go though, hands slipping down over my waist and stopping there. God, get on with it. Why the wait? His hands slowly took fabric in between his fingers and moved down, silk and lace gathered at my ankles, they got moved off. I could just see the beginning of their fall to the ground, like a snowflake.

I was naked. I'd kill him the moment this numb shit fully weared off.

I glared at him as jeans rubbed against my legs, simply tossed aside, fast unlike my own clothing. That left him in... my cheeks grew hot. I could see the bulge in his boxers. No. My feet twitched in my attempt to back away. So much for that.

He chuckled. "This might hurt a bit." he said drawing himself out from the hole in the boxers.

No! My body moved slightly, trying to get away or to the phone in vain.

Another chuckle as his hands clasped my waist drawing me up and closer so i could feel him stiff against my stomach. I tried to bend away, anything. I could barely move. A finger trailed down to where it should never be. Never should have gone. Just trailing over the edge again and again, as if teasing. This isn't a joke! I wanted to shout. Leave me alone! He stopped then, finger gone. I let go of a breath I had been holding. Then it was that stiff hard poking there. I screamed. A hand slapped over my mouth, cutting me off before it got too loud. My cheek was stinging and tears were running down my face again. "No, no." I sobbed underneath the weight. I could feel the tip pressing slowly inside of me. "No." It kept slipping in until sheathed by my inner walls. Pain was running through me. Even if he had been slow, he'd broken the barrier that way to. The hand had moved away from my lips, he was leaning over me. "Tom, please, don't." I whimpered as I felt him inside me, just waiting.

His lips hovered directly over mine. "You have no idea how good this feels." I whimpered, just then his lips crashed onto mine. His hips started moving. In and out. In and out. I screamed into his mouth as he quickly picked up speed. Slamming relentlessly inside me. Thrusting. My legs shook. I could move now. I just couldn't find the energy to do so.

His hands were roaming over me. Playing games with my skin, making it burn almost feverishly. Nails skirting over flesh, making white lines behind them that quickly vanished. I felt on fire.

"ha"

Tom's lips pulled into a grin against my own. My eyes grew wide. I had made that noise. No. "sto-ahhh!" My head tilted slightly, my back curving upward.

My body shouldn't be responding this way.

A last thought as I felt him cum into me. "Tom! No!" I shouted into his mouth.

Spent for today he drew out, dripping. His lips moved along my face to my ear, whispering, "You liked it." I trembled underneath him.

I shook as he got up and pulled his jeans back on to leave me alone in my room. After a while I slowly got up and walked awkwardly to my phone, my legs felt like they would drop out from underneath me. My fingers shook as they pressed at the numbers. I pressed the phone to my ear, breathing heavily. No ring sounded. I began to shake harder. He couldn't have. I let go of the phone and it fell to the ground. My hands trembled as they moved around the phone's 'base' searching for a cord. There was none. "No." I murmured, starting to look more frantically.

Tom must have heard me at this point. He was in the room in what seemed to be a matter of seconds. Moving his arms around me as my legs stopped functioning. Carrying me to my bed and laying me there, shifting onto it himself and pulling the covers up over the both of us. All the while his arms secured around my waist as I sobbed.

I thought I heard something as a second passed. "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

My lips trembled as my body turned of it's own accord.Tom. I wrapped my arms around him and he rocked me to sleep. My Tom. My cousin. For that split second of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *happy song plays in background*  
> Okay, so because i've been neglecting this (kind-of, the word block was killing me) I want you readers to make sure I hold to my word this time, which consists of, "I will fucking complete this by August!" Seriously, though only start once I got the fifth chapter up please ^.^ and of course I encourage you to throw out random ideas/thoughts you want to happen for the last two chapters.

My breath came out slow and steady as a bird chirped from outside. I opened my eyes hesitantly, expecting the bright sun light to come pouring through my window. Instead the curtains were drawn closed so that hardly any light could filter into the room. My head didn't hurt and I sighed. It was just a bad dream. I turned to my side and frowned when I felt something draped around my waist, and decently heavy. So it couldn't be a random sock or anything else like a scarf. I bit my lip then turned slowly.

My breath hitched into my throat as eyes stared back at me, his lips curved into a slow smile which he must have thought looked seductive. "Morning Rachel." he said, his arm from around my waist-that I quickly realized was still bare of any clothing-moved to the center of my back and pushed me forward. His breath brushed along my ear to my hair and I felt the briefest sensation of a tongue trailing the lobe. "I had a great time last night." he said softly before he practically breathed the next words out that sent goosebumps up the back of my neck. "You seemed to enjoy it as well."

"nh" I stopped trying to talk for a second longer before reopening my dry mouth. "No. I didn't." I made sure to keep my voice clear as I spoke, though it hurt my throat.

He pulled away to look at my face. "Now don't be like that Rachel." he said. The other hand still around my waist turned slightly to give my ass a quick squeeze causing some air to rush past my cracked lips. "See?" he chuckled softly. "I'm beginning to think that you like it," I grimaced as he pulled my body closer with both hands, his short nails driving slightly into my back and ass while his grip tightened "rough." he said simply, eyes sparkling with amusement as he watched my reaction.

I clenched my teeth before hissing angrily, "Your delusional." My blue eyes narrowed at him and a thought passed through my mind. How hard was his grip right now? Could I possibly break-free?

"Rachel." Tom practically growled before he bit into my lower lip. I snapped my jaw shut refusing to make any noise. His lips moved onto mine and a shiver of fear trailed down my spine. Why did he have to do this? I could feel his tongue pass over my lips almost as if to ask entry. The problem with that is we both knew he could just force himself in if he really wanted to.

"Stop." I breathed out. His hands kept a tight grip as they made sure practically no air was between the two of us. I felt my eyes begin to moisten. No! No more crying!

"Ask properly." I glowered as I felt his hands shifting along my skin. "Well then you must like it if you don't want me to stop." he said with a smirk and kept his lips on mine. His tongue began pushing more so it was past my lips to teeth. His own bit on the inside of my lip slightly. I winced as my teeth parted to emit a single whimper. His tongue slipped right in, somehow forcing my mouth more open as he searched around.

"Stop." I raised my voice and tried to lean back, away, but he just leaned into me. "T-tom." I tried to breath out as I felt his tongue going over my own. "Please" His lips pressed harder to mine. "Stop," it barely came out in a whisper. Teeth ripped at my lip and I yanked back, shoving a hand between us. Fear flooded my body when I saw the lust in his eyes. He smiled calmly and began moving forward again. "No. Tom, please stop." I said in a rush of words.

Surprisingly, his body halted before shifting but it wasn't closer instead he was sitting up on the bed, eyes on me. I breathed out a sigh of relief. "You know," he began slowly. "maybe we should start earlier in the day." His hand ripped the sheet from around me and I began to scream before his other hand clasped at my throat. "Hold on a minute." His eyes turned almost predatory but the lust in them was clearly growing. "You said you didn't like last night even though we both know for a fact you did. Are you aware of what that means Rachel?" His eyebrows rose slightly. I kept my expression blank as my mind began to swim. "Well?" I gave a slow shake of my head as his hand tightened on my throat for a moment. "No?" he let go of my throat and I spluttered.

It was a moment before I recovered my voice. "No."

"Okay then, it means punishment."

My body shook as I stared at him. Where were his hands? Away. My mind registered the thought in a millisecond and I jumped up from my bed turning to sprint from the room since the door to the hall was open. My bare feet began slapping down the steps when I heard Tom moving out from my room. Get down! My hand gripped the rail as I sprinted down the steps, taking them two to three at a time. I slipped as I met the floor and crashed to the ground.

I breathed deeply from my kneeling position as I heard Tom pick up his pace after seeing me fall. My heart was hammering in my chest, my ears, it felt like my whole body was beating in time to it. A stair creaked as weight was put on it, that one was just after the middle. Shit. I pushed at the ground and got back up, sprinting towards the door. My hands reached out at the knob and turned it. The door didn't budge and I couldn't hear Tom's feet as clearly which meant he was on the carpet. Off the staircase. My fingers fumbled for the lock on the knob that turned loosely in response. Open! My hand tightened on the knob only to have fingers wrangle it out of my grip and flip the lock. "No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, the sound resonated off the walls before Tom's hand slapped me across my face to rest at my mouth. I gasped around it.

"Rachel, calm down." His voice hissed into my ear, his other arm wrapped securely around my mid section.

I twisted in his grip, flailing as I was lifted from the floor. I saw the door getting farther away as he backed up away from it. I brought both my hands up to my face to wrap around his and pull down at it. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came from me except for heavy breathing.

"I told you to calm down Rachel." Tom growled angrily shoving me into the kitchen.

I rammed into a counter and slid down to the floor. My vision blurred for an instant as I saw him getting something from a cupboard that I couldn't find the energy to focus on. I closed my eyes quickly as my vision got even harder for me to see straight. My head pounded as I started to slow my breathing. I really did need to calm down. My thoughts swam with the events of yesterday and how this had all started before even that day... I lost my virginity to Tom. "Oh god." I murmured resting my head in my hands.

"Rachel." A voice snapped, interrupting my thoughts. I opened my eyes looking up slowly at him. His hand was reaching down toward me... but wait, there was something in it. I made a small pathetic sound and scooted closer to the cabinet behind me. I heard him sigh as he sat next to me, his empty hand rested on my face, tilting it back before his fingers made my mouth open. His other hand came forward and tipped until I could feel a cool substance running past my lips and along my parched throat. My hands reached up for the glass of water. "No." he snapped and my hands stopped in midair almost twitching. "Just swallow." A second passed until my hands fell back to the tile I was sitting on. I stretched my mouth open more as the water pooled in and I drank like an animal. "That's enough." He said bringing the glass away from me. My breathing had slowed at time went by, my gaze moved to him seeing more clearly. He was looking at me as if thinking of something before he leaned forward and grabbed my body.

I felt light as a feather as I was carried back upstairs my gaze flickered over the door I had tried to get out of. That hadn't ended well. I closed my eyes.

"Rachel, get up."

I opened my eyes slowly to look up at Tom. I was on my bed again. "Leave me alone." I said my voice coming out softer than I intended and defiantly not in a tone of voice that sounded strong.

"I told you, you would be punished for lying before."

Anger flared up in me. "What the hell else do you think you can possibly do to me." My voice raised, but barely. Still the anger was apparent in my eyes and Tom was frowning for a second.

Then he smiled. "A lot. Now why don't you turn around?"

I glared up at him. "No."

"Fine." he said to which I blinked in surprise before he simply flipped me over himself. I gasped and took a few seconds to catch my breath until I felt the bed shift signaling that Tom was on it now. I moved forward slightly only to have hands grab around my chest, holding my boobs firmly before pulling me back a bit. One hand moved to my back keeping me pinned there as he said. "Stay." I ground my teeth together as his other hand trailed around to my naked ass. What the hell did he think he was doing anyway? I felt his hand separating the two cheeks and scowled. Whatever. I just need to throw him off then I can make another run for it. I could hear his breathing change obviously getting excited over something. It would have to work though. Not like last time. "Say Rachel, how loud do you think you can scream?" I frowned and opened my mouth to give a retort when I felt what must be him entering me, but not like before. My eyes immedietly started to water as a scream tore up my throat as he pushed roughly into my ass from behind. My fingers clawed at the mattress trying to push myself forward and away from him. A hand just slipped to my waist and pulled me back causing me to scream in pain again.

"S-stop." I said as a tear ran down my face.

"What? You don't like it?" I shook my head thankful that he wasn't moving right now. "Really? I'm sure you will eventually." I could feel his breath on my back and shivered causing some pain which I gasped at. Then he started moving back out slowly. I screwed my eyes shut but he entered again just as slowly. Why wasn't he... "Nice." he said, breath right against my ear.

"Oh." I sobbed as I felt him start to pick up a pace slowly. My fingers curled around the fabric on my bed as small bolts of pain continued up my body. I leaned my head forward slowly to touch the mattress as he continued with steadily quickening himself. My breath came out shaky as small gasps of pain emitted from my lips. His hand from my back began to trail around to the front, stopping at my stomach and pushing the lower half of my body up. "uhh." I twisted my head so it was just my forehead pressed against the sheets. How dare he... I gave a sudden whimper and realized he had a hand playing with my breasts again, clenching and then releasing at them. I drew in a slow shaky breath as he was pulling farther out and then came back in with just a tad more speed than the last time. My jaw tightened as a small shiver of pain crawled up my spine. I released a small pant before trying to crawl forward again but his hand around my stomach stopped that notion.

"Stop trying to run away." he said, voice husky. "It didn't work the first time so it won't work any other time." His breath trailed up my back following my spine to my neck, "You got lucky by catching me off guard once. It won't happen again." The threat ringed in my ears even as he straightened himself out so he could go at a faster rhythm.

I whimpered, closed my eyes and hoped it would end soon. I was all to aware of the sickening sound of skin hitting skin. Even when he stopped for a moment only to grind into me the sound still echoed in my ears before it actually started up again. My eyes slowly opened after some number of seconds. I stared at the pink fabric in front of me, small polka dots of white and red randomly placed on it. Maybe that was just my vision, the dots that is. I gasped as he started to ram into me more from behind. My go... "T-tom." I hissed, hands clenching fully once again as my ass was practically bouncing as he went at it again. "ohh." I moaned.

"I told you." his breath was quick, as if he was getting closer to his release.

My hands pushed myself up a couple inches as my arms shook. "Tom." I murmured.

"Yes?" his voice was still husky.

"Mmm." I gasped as a shock traveled up my body. "More." The word was out of my mouth in one breath. He didn't hesitate. Tom grinded against me for just a moment as he began pulling out then slammed back in. Quicker, faster, harder. I found myself panting, body following the rhythm he had set up. Until I could sense and feel the stuff inside me that had come out of him.

He pulled out and remained that way this time. "Well Rachel?"

I twisted my head to look at him, eyes noting a white substance dripping down my thigh. "W-what?" I panted.

He grinned, the arm around my stomach sat me up in front of him-back still facing his chest of course. "You're a naughty girl." He hissed along my collar bone.

I stiffened in his grip. "I am not."

He laughed, not to loudly. "Sure you are Rachel."

I drew in a breath then turned around and punched him with every word. "Sick! Bastard! Piece! Of! Shit!" I screamed at him, but not at the full volume, my mouth was getting parched again.

Tom's eyes narrowed as a small bruise began to blossom on his left shoulder. "Have it your way then." He leaned forward pinning my body beneath him as his arm stretched forward to grab something before securing it around my wrist. I twisted my head to spit at him, anger running through me as the metal cut into my skin. He handcuffed me! Son of a bitch! "Good luck getting out of that, Rachel." he said and I quickly turned my head to see him attach the other cuff to a bed post. He got up from me, moving off the bed, he set something on my night dresser and I twisted around once again to see what it was. A glass of water. He watched me making sure I could see him before he pushed it to the opposite end. I leaned forward then fell back knowing it was out my reach. "Tell me when you want to be more cooperative." he said with a smile before leaving the room.

I growled in frustration as my mind raced too far ahead for me to think very properly. By the, what was wrong with me? My eyes watered again and fresh tears streamed down my face as I curled up into a ball setting the pillow on my chained hand before resting my head down. There had to be something. Why did I react like this to practically everything he did? It was like my body was on autopilot and there wasn't a button to switch it to manual drive. I shook in the cold and reached my free hand down blindly until it found the blanket and pulled it up over my body. It had to stop. My mind started going fuzzy and I shut my eyes, ignoring a soft rumble coming from my midsection. Pain flashing out from it. I'll make it stop. My hands clenched even as a nagging voice in the back of my mind wondered, would it have been even better if I had been more cooperative? Shut up! Shut up!

I raised one hand to my head, holding it. My breathing became steady as I started to slip out of reality and into the land of dreams. Maybe Tobias would be there to comfort me. Anyone else besides, "Tom." I breathed, then blacked out.

**How was that? Dark enough for you? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deja vu!

Tobias... the figure of the bird in my room alerted me that I was still dreaming. That and my breath came out in a mist which was something I remembered happening in only my childhood dreams. Can't say I remember what types those were when it happened though, good or bad?

I closed my eyes then opened them again.

The cold mist floated from my mouth. There was no longer a shadow bird outlined by the moonlight coming through the window, but the silhouette of a person.

"Tobias." I called out and stepped forward. "I need your help."

The figure shifted toward me but otherwise stayed put.

"Please." I pleaded to the darkness. "I miss you."

It responded this time and began walking over, my heart soared further into the sky with every step he took. "Did you now?" It plummeted from the air to the the ground. That wasn't Tobias. "Tell me exactly what you missed so much."

My throat tightened and I choked on the words. "Go away Tom."

"Should I tell you what you missed so much instead?" he questioned completely ignoring my response. Then without waiting for me to reply he smirked at me and said, "My cock."

I growled softly and turned away. Not real. Remember Rachel? You are dreaming.

I exhaled a breath just as a small tingle began along my arm. My head turned to see his hand there and I jerked back drawing in air so I could scream.

The noise startled me from my sleep. Eye lids flying open, my gaze whirling around the room. The door slammed open and I stilled.

The creaking of the bed alerted me to a weight sitting on top of it. "Rachel." My name was whispered, soft and pleasant.

You know, if a cousin fucking bastard was capable of being pleasant. Which he wasn't. Though Tom would beg to differ. I didn't want to deal with this right now. Hell, why couldn't he go find a girl that wasn't taken?

I was... My breathing stopped for a second. No, no, don't start thinking about it Rachel. But... I had been Tobias's hadn't I? Not had! Is, am, always. I bit at my lip sharply but the sob came out anyways.

Tom leaned over me soon to see that I was crying. I could hear him sigh. "Time to get up Rachel."

"No." I told him trying to keep up with my defiance but I didn't bother with too much force. See, I had a hint as to why he was in here early. My clock was reading 11:55 A.M. and so far when he... wanted me it was later, the sky would be dark. So when he took off the chain from around the bed post and lifted me off the comforter I didn't complain. Though I did notice that he didn't take the cuff off from my wrist. Jerk.

I turned my head looking around the house as I was led downstairs and into the kitchen. Just trying to find something to distract me from that dream. From the last few days. From whatever would happen today.

My call was answered when I caught a scent. I closed my eyes and sighed in content already feeling better.

Tom laughed and I froze, eyes opening on reflex as he set me down on the table. "You're adorable Rachel." I tried to close my eyes once again but he captured them with his own as he leaned forward. Brushing strands of hair out of my face before his hand slid down to cup my chin.

"Don't." I murmured softly.

"It doesn't matter what you say. I'll do whatever I want to do to you, whenever I want." he raised his head, pressing his lips on my forehead. "Get used to it." Tom moved away to come back with a plate filled with some type of Chinese fast food.

Not that it mattered. It was food. I needed no encouragement from him for this and dug in with plain fingers. Flavors were bursting in my mouth; rice, peas, pork, and tiny bits of egg with a light touch of soy sauce. Then there was chicken dipped in a sweet thick orange flavoring. I'm pretty sure there was a rainbow in my mouth like how the cartoons would have. My jaw went slack for a moment. I hoped my sisters were having a good time in Florida with our mother, watching their cartoons late at night.

A finger tapped at my shoulder.

I whirled my head around to look at him and immediately regretted it. Could he see how close I was to crying again?

"You done?" I gave a small twitch nod. "Good. I'll put the rest in the fridge. Now go up to the shower." I slid from the table and walked slowly from the room. I breathed slowly in and out once away from the kitchen, eyes sliding to the door for a moment. No. He would come up with some punishment for me. I wanted his hands off of me for as long as possible.

With that thought I began climbing up the stairs and moved into the bathroom. I closed my eyes as I turned in, leaning forward to grip the counter dreading what I was about to see. After counting to ten I let my eyelids fly open.

My hair was an absolute mess. There was just no other way to explain it. If I had been able to see myself before this I would have demanded that Tom let me fix myself up. Even if he would just continue with his actions afterward. I wasn't the sort to let myself get like this. The simple fact that I hadn't showered for days was already making my head spin. How could he have gotten close to me all those times when I smelled of sweat and whatever fear smelled like.

Pulling open a drawer I quickly found my brush and started tugging at the tangles in my hair with it. A few minutes later I could hear footsteps on the stairs and I had only gotten some hair in the front untangled. This day was definitely not the highlight of my life. At least Tom hadn't tried anything on me so far today.

"You can quit with the hair for a moment Rachel." I ignored him when he got into the bathroom. Opting to watch him move around in the mirror as he turned the water on to the shower. He turned to look at me, taking a step forward and I tried to move farther away from him. It wasn't successful as he made the last few steps closer and grabbed the brush from me. "Get in." he practically growled while grabbing my hand and with a few quick movements of his fingers the handcuff around it fell off. I felt relief at having the metal off my wrist but could hardly think about that when a retort for his words was on the tip of my tongue. Just before I could get it out though he spoke, "I got something to show you." his tone of voice made my skin crawl. Whatever he wanted to show me could not be good.

Reluctantly I moved into the shower and the cold water began assaulted me immediately. I gasped at what felt like a natural stream from a high mountain. Soon I was shivering and went to turn the heater up.

A hand wrapped around my wrist to stop me and I glanced upwards to Tom. I almost made a small pathetic sound when I saw he was completely naked. I should have atleast been able to guess that he would do that if I would guess anything.

"You don't need that." his hand gave a sharp squeeze as he slid the curtain back close. "I'll warm you up."

What? Here? Now?

He clearly saw my surprise and laughed. It sent goosebumps down my arms and I backed against the tiled wall only to be pulled toward him within the next second. "Don't look so frightened Rachel."

"No one in their right mind would be scared of you. You're just an asshole." I retorted quickly even when inside I was just a small terrified girl, kicking and screaming at an invisible tormentor.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me like that." he said as a hand rolled over my shoulder pushing all my hair to the left side.

"Fuck off." I snarled.

"That will happen later." he promised then pressed his lips to my collar bone.

"Keep thinking that." I said, seething as his mouth touched my bare skin.

"You want to know what I think?" his lips kissed at the part of my neck running parallel with my shoulder. "That you'll be begging for it tonight."

"Never." I growled.

"We'll see." he replied, seeming rather confident that I would. As if.

I felt skin trail over my hip and glanced down to see his hand there. Traveling across my flesh then in between my legs only to stop.

I started to shift away then stilled. No matter which way I moved his hand would still be there, unwilling to shift. So it would hardly matter if I did.

I cursed under my breath. The pounding of the water hid the few words from Tom's ears. Even though he probably wouldn't care at this point. Seeing as I was where he wanted me to be. My teeth ground against each other in anger. I would never beg for him to do anything to me. "That all you got?" I snarled not caring about the hand anymore.

He didn't answer my question with words. Rather I felt something slip inside me making my bones freeze cold. It took a moment for me to realize it was a finger of his. I tensed when he probed deeper inside me, curling his finger in to...

I gasped at the burst of pleasure that filled my body. Tom's lips kissed at the other side of my neck as a second finger slipped in. They began to pump inside me.

I shivered at the feel of his digits moving continuously and tried to step away to no avail. An arm wrapped around my chest drawing me closer. I finally spoke, "Stop it."

"Is that what you really want?" The speed of his fingers increasing took me by surprise. "Think about it." he hissed.

I refused to answer only to let out a small gasp after some time had passed. Tom's fingers left me only so he could turn my back toward him. Then he pushed his fingers back in. I was shivering in the cold water even as my body heated up. "No." I growled at him, grabbing at the shower curtain to try and pull myself away.

"What did I tell you before about not being obedient?" he snapped. I hissed at him when his hand closed over mine disentangling it from the curtain and drawing it back. "Well?" I pushed my lips together, refusing to say anything. "Since you won't answer me..." His voice trailed off and a shiver ran down my spine.

I tried to brace myself for whatever he was about to do but it didn't matter I could still feel pain like before, plus I was sore from last night.

He took me from behind, driving deep into my ass. I could hear him give a groan in pleasure. A second later I moaned, eye lids fluttering. I only got louder as he moved in and out.

"Please, stop." I whimpered as my body called for more. There was too much friction down there, his fingers were still moving even now and I gasped as a delicious shock traveled up my body.

"Bend over." his voice growled against my ear, ignoring the earlier request. I did as I was told, hands moving to grip the edge of the tub in front of me. Water pounded down onto my back, streaming down my sides. His free hand was now holding onto my hip as he moved. My body rocked against his. I could feel his fingers pumping fiercely inside me and I moaned.

My mouth was opening and I forced myself to not make a single word. Just pleasured moans and encouraging whimpers.

My breath slowed down as he drew out slowly now. What is he doing? I hadn't felt him cum and I knew that's what he ultimately wanted. Right? He plunged into me barely a second after that last thought. I screamed unsure if it was from the pain or the pleasure that left sparks within me. Either way I could feel his ball sack on my ass cheeks so he must've gotten all himself in.

A finger trailed up my spine to brush my hair away from my ear. "What do you want Rachel?" Tom's breath was heavy and hot against my skin.

"I," A moan passed my lips, "I want you Tom." My eyes closed as a river of pleasure ran through me. "Please, please." I repeated the word as if it were a mantra.

Lips enclosed on my neck sucking at the flesh and I shivered. His fingers were pounding into me and I moaned as my muscles tightened. I drew my teeth over my lip as my head tilted back then gasped. "Oh god." Something was dripping out from between my legs and his fingers slipped out to rise to my mouth.

Panting I drew my tongue over his skin then soon surrounded his soaked fingers with my warm hot mouth. I drew the juices from his fingers only letting go when they were clean. I was leaning back on Tom in complete bliss when he turned the water off, drew back the curtain, and began drying me with a towel.

"How do you feel?" he asked while drying my hair with the towel.

"Amazing." was the first word out of my mouth.

He chuckled picking me up and taking me across the hall to my bedroom. Once the blanket was covering my body lying on the bed he murmured a, "I'll see you tomorrow Rachel."

Still wrapped in the bliss he had given me I shook my head. "No." he turned back toward me slowly and I could see his hand curling into a fist. "Stay with me." I grasped at his other hand and drew him forward, onto the bed. I edged backwards so he could have room then once he was lying there with me I snuggled close. A few seconds passed before his arms were wrapped around me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the damn chapter and know that I love you all for continuing to support this crazy sick and twisted creation.

My eyelids fluttered open as I took in a slow breath, tasting the air around me. Huh, it kinda smelled odd... was it because of the other two nights? Because of the sex? I heard people saying something about rooms where sex happened developing a certain scent before in school. The ones that gossiped about how everyone in the school knows how they fucked some guy or gal the other night. When in reality I wouldn't have known if not for sitting next to them. Then again, it could be a bunch of crap.

It was probably the sheets I surmised. They hadn't been cleaned after the first two times and I remembered his... well, dripping down my leg. It must have gotten on the bed and that's what that smell was.

"Rachel," a voice hissed near my ear, cooing softly.

I turned my head slowly, "Tom." I murmured in greeting. My gaze took in his form lying next to me, he had evidently pulled the blankets off of himself and from the way I felt all toasty I could accurately guess that it was ontop of me. It only made it so I could see him fully though, it occured to me that I hadn't actually seen him like this before.

All muscle along his arms, shoulders, chest. He had that v below his pack, leading to... I took in a sharp inhale of breath at the sight of his already hard throbbing member. I had refrained from looking at him before in the shower but I couldn't now, my gaze was already on it. I forced my eyes further down along his tanned legs that moved slightly while I looked, watching the muscle ripple there, stumped. Facsinated was more like it.

I forced my eyes closed and drew my head back up opening my eyes slowly to see him staring at me with a big grin on his face now rather than the comforting smile from before. "Admiring the view are we?"

My cheeks burned at the almost accusation and I looked away towards the wall. I felt embarrassed for one, looking at my cousin like a damn vixen. It was all his fault for being naked in my bed when I woke up! Didn't he think that I might still believe I was dreaming? It's not like I was frolicking in fields these last few nights. But, I was also ashamed. I shouldn't have done that in the first place. I should have better control over myself than that.

Tom made a small humming sound and I could feel his weight leave the bed. I didn't say anything, just continued looking at the wall as my cheeks grew an even deeper shade of red from the other night. At least I hadn't begged. Not in the strictest sense anyways.

"Close your eyes," Tom said his voice commanding now instead of playful. A shiver ran down my spine at the words but I slowly closed them, my vision swallowed by darkness. "Turn onto your back and lie down Rachel." My breathing came faster as I shifted into place. What was he planning on doing now? Surely everything that could be done had, right? "Stay still." The bed creaked at the added weight and a dull thump echoed in my ears signaling that something else had landed on the bed with him. "Keep those eyes closed or there will be hell to pay. Now raise your hands straight up." My arms slowly raised through the air the back of my hands coming to rest at the headboard. "Good girl." A warm hand wrapped around the two and then I felt an unusual sensation at my wrists, a rough texture being wrapped around them and then tightened.

My eyes sprang open. He was tying me to the bed! It was more comfortable than outright cuffs but still, "Why are you doing that?" I questioned craning my head up to look at him as he checked the ropes.

"I thought I told you not to open your eyes." Tom immediately reprimanded me. "How do you know I don't have more instructions for you?"

I could feel the harsh red from my cheeks continue down to my neck. "I can't move." I muttered. "I wouldn't be able to follow anything else besides, 'close eyes again.'"

"Well then," Tom said slowly while leering down at me, he leaned forward his face hovering barely an inch over mine. "close your eyes again Rachel, and no matter what happens, what you feel, smell. I don't want you opening them again until I tell you to. Got all that whore?"

I stared up at him, breathless. The air having wooshed out of me when he got so close and I couldn't find the energy to draw another inside to my lungs. "Yes." I managed to say after an extended second. My eyes closed once more and I felt him shift away it was only then that I started breathing normally again. I had thought for an insane moment that he was going to kiss me with his mouth, force it open, start having his way with me sooner than the other days. Something unnerved me for a moment though. Him calling me a whore. "I'm not a whore." I spoke loud wanting to make sure he heard me, even though there was no possible way he couldn't.

"Yes, you are." His voice replied in a matter of fact tone. "Or do you not remember all the times you were squirming beneath me, begging for more. Just like a dirty whore. Saying, 'please Tom,' 'more,' 'I want you Tom'. Even better, the first time, when you screamed my name and I had to silence you with my mouth. You yelled, 'No Tom'. But your body Rachel, it was saying yes the whole time," I could sense that god damned grin on his face from where I lay. "Then I finally let you over the edge last night and you told me it was, 'amazing'. You liked that. Well, guess what? You're going to feel like that a lot more from now on and you'll keep doing what I say because you want more, and that is what makes you a whore." His breath tickled along my ear and somehow I resisted the urge to open my eyes and glare at him as my body trembled in rage. "I'm going to make you love it Rachel." His voice had dropped down to a whisper, his tongue trailed the inside of my ear, stopping only to suck lightly at the skin before biting down.

I couldn't control it, I moaned in response to his touch. Making my cheeks burn like never before. I didn't want to be a whore. I didn't want to be strapped down to my bed like I was now either. "Stop." My voice came out soft in tone.

"Oh believe me, I don't want to stop. But I have to, for now." He drew away, the warm breath leaving my skin. The blanket ontop of me was ripped away a second later and I felt cold. A small whine crawled up my throat at the sudden change in tempature. I clinged to the warmth present at my ear moments before trying to savor it. It was too damn cold. "Shhh," Tom hissed, almost angry like. It sent my heart beating fast against my rib cage. "New rule," the words sent a shudder through me, "I don't want you talking, moaning, whispering, hissing, or anything. I want you to be quite. Unless I tell you to say something, to make some noise. If I don't say it then," teeth tugged sharply at my nipple suddenly before letting go and I gasped loudly. "I'll leave it to your own vivid imagination of just what I'll do to you. Nod your head if you understand."

I nodded my head slowly, heart pounding louder than ever.

"Very good." I could hear his footsteps leave the room, the creaking of the middle stair as he went down. It practically sent me into a blind panic. Where was he going leaving me like this? When would he be back?

No! Don't think about that Rachel. You can't think about your cousin like that! I rolled my head back into the pillow wanting to release another whine. Seeing as I couldn't my body just kept shifting around, the small bit it could. Struggling to find what it seeked, release. I bit harshly into my lip. It wouldn't come unless he was here, and I shouldn't want him to be here. I knew that. Yet I was yearning for a person connected to me by blood.

No, this is wrong, this is wrong.

But it feels so right.

The way our bodies interlocked all those nights, it felt as if he was the missing puzzle piece. We just slid together, like we were made for eachother. Each time after the night this all started he made me feel good. Last night it had been explosive.

I licked my lips. I wanted more of it. I really did.

I am not a whore, my mind screamed bringing my arching back down to the mattress again. I still couldn't believe he had called me that. It... it was his fault. I squeezed my eyes shut since I couldn't open them. My teeth began to grind and I loosened my jaw.

Laying there, cold, with my eyes closed I think I slipped into sleep a few times. It didn't take too long for me to become confused as to how many hours had passed and how long it would be before-

There was a thud on the staircase shaking me from my wandering thoughts. I tilted my head towards the direction of my door listening to the distinct footsteps coming down the hall. My mouth started to open when I heard him come into the room but closed a second later remembering what he had said before. I didn't want to be punished.

"Good evening, Rachel." My mouth twitched in reponse to his words. I stored the small bit of information I was given about the time of day in the back of my mind. "You remember are rules?" I just nodded. "Good. Then we can begin. Not a single sound from you." With no other way to express my current emotion I just stuck my lower lip out in a pout while wondering what he was planning. I still didn't like that I had to be quite either.

In the next second though I felt something drop onto my bare stomach and shifted slightly having to force the whine back down my throat. It was cold, and it felt sticky. "Stop moving Rachel you're going to make me mess up." I froze at his words already detecting the threat behind them. But I was cold dammit! And now you're sticking more cold stuff on me! That doesn't help me at all. My brow crinkled when I could feel it... was it? Yes, the cold on my stomach was slowly turning into liquid from my body heat and moving across the expanse of my flesh. What was he putting on me? It almost felt. Wait a second.

I sniffed at the air and heard Tom's soft laughter in response. "You catching on?" My nose twitched again at the sugary smell. How had I not noticed that before? It was so sweet, just filling the air. I was snapped from my thoughts both reasons because of my stomach. It had growled, then my skin had become hot and I twisted my head from side to side biting into my lip so hard I was sure it bled. It was all just to keep the gasp down. No punishments. None. I wasn't going to be responsible for causing my body any pain. Tom had promised he would make me feel like he had the other night. As horrible as it was to want him to do that to me again, and again, and again. I really wanted it. So I had to keep quite.

"Good girl." Tom's words were right next to my ear causing me to shiver and I almost moaned. No! Keep it in check Rachel! There was a prompting at my lips and I opened them hesitantly feeling a small orb slip through the opening, covered in a sweet taste. I bit down hesitantly. The flavor seeped into my mouth and I quickly swallowed down the chewed up cherry to lick at my lips afterwards. I opened my mouth, silently asking for more.

Another laugh came from above me, "You may be cute but it's my turn." I just scowled at this. Oh sure, let me have something nice but then pull it away from me hanging by a string. Bastard.

My heart leapt into my throat when his tongue ran over the ridge of my stomach, dipping down a moment later. Slowly the liquid feeling on my skin started to go away, replaced by the warm trail his tongue had made across my flesh. The repeated press of his breath was the only thing that told me where he was, that he was moving down.

Fingers wrapped around my thighs and pulled them apart, lips pressed against the inner skin and she stilled until he spoke, "I want to hear you, understand?"

I was on the varge of nodding my head before realizing I could speak now. "Yes."

"Good. Pretty sweet girl." He was silent again and I gasped when his tongue ran along the outer lips of my pussy. Only getting louder when he slid between them, probing deeper until I released a moan.

At this he pulled back and I whined, my hips raising only to fall flat again when his lips found the sensitive bundle of flesh. His tongue rolling across my clit as a finger slid into me and pumped slowly as he worked on my clit.

My moans only grew louder until a similar feeling passed through me. Nothing but pleasure. Just like before. "Tom." I moaned, resisting the urge to wrap my leg over his shoulder.

His breath flowed over my skin, moving up and past my chest until I felt his lips against my cheek. "Rachel." His hands were roaming over my skin, up along my arms, I could feel his fingers loosen the coils around my wrist. Once my hands were free I had them wrapped around his back as I leaned forward to lay kisses on his mouth. Releasing a moan when his tongue swiped across my own.

It seemed an entire minute until he pulled away again. "I'll be back." With those words he was off the bed, the door shut behind him. I didn't even bother getting up after I heard the click of the door lock.


End file.
